


白色房车的早午晚餐系列

by KnightNO4time



Category: PIECE～記憶の欠片～ | Piece - Fragment of a Memory (2012)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	1. 白色房车的清新早餐

“鸡蛋不够了，看来最近需要采购点食材。”清晨的白色房车里，黑衣的青年在厨房冰箱里感慨了一句。  
他音调不高不低，独自一个人，任谁想都是在自言自语。他有些凌乱的头发怎么打理都不会显得太过整齐。  
《唉～～？！可是人家今天明明早上想吃半熟的煎蛋！》下一秒青年失去刚才的冷静，用及其不成熟的声音宣泄不满，甚至还狠狠跺了一下脚。  
（一大早就吵死了，小鬼！）不过怒吼和恐怖紧皱的眉头很快就把刚才幼稚的形象推翻。  
这句话显然是对刚才不满的句子做出来反驳。男子独自在车里用不一样的音调和声音和自身吵架着。  
【鸡蛋还是全熟的健康】暴躁顿时全无，声音变的沉稳冷静。之前张狂的眼神此时冷漠的审视着冰箱里仅剩的四颗鸡蛋。  
男子不可能与自己多个声音角度对话，因为刚才明显是四个人物角色。  
对的，因为他是对人格组成的。并不是医学上那种一个人形成的多人格，而是由外界因素直接讲多个人转移到一具肉体里的“人工多人格”…姑且这样解释。  
《贤好像老师啊，古板！因为游戏里主角早上几乎都是吃煎蛋的！》第一个名字出现。这次幼稚的声音回来，成前面那个冷静的声音者为贤。  
当然这不是他们本来的名字，因为他们都失去了记忆，也不知道为何会变成现如今的样子。  
（游戏游戏，每次都是游戏！你脑子不会想点别的吗？）暴躁的声音似乎对幼稚的声音总是很不满。  
《你明明也冒出来和我抢手柄！》听这样的对话，很显然，幼稚的声音来源自一个小男孩。  
其实没错，这个人格本体就是一个没成年的小孩子。他喜欢打游戏，但是现在的情况并不允许他任性，虽然他还是跟着自己步调来。  
（少罗嗦！）  
｛不要吵。要弄清楚，可是零的身体来摄取鸡蛋…还有游戏熬夜累的也是零…你们成熟一点｝这次第五个声音特质出来。虽然本意是男性，但是用词和语气柔和度都努力贴合着女性。  
是的，这是这具身体里唯一的女性人格。身为医生的她，在这个无人空间里偶尔就担当着母亲一样的角色。  
虽然众人都没有注意到，但她偶尔就能占据这样的理想立场。比如现在，平日柔和的她，偶尔也能这样讲起道理。  
正吵中的两个人格就这样安静了下来。因为女性人格平时很少这样，所以及时声音不大，但认真的语调还是让两个人格镇惊不小。  
“谢谢你，绫。不过我没关系，那么就给优做煎蛋吧。麻烦你来了，你煎的比较好。”青年的脸上没有刚才认真的表情，而是柔和的一笑，白皙的脸上绽放开来，意外好看。  
此时的人格就是这具身体本来的人格，他也是在刚才对话里提到的零。  
零也不记得为何会变成现在的样子。承担着其他四个人的思想，可以说很辛苦。不过他也早就习惯了，用自己的身体接替别人的行为也是家常便饭，其实在他不知道的内心深处其他人格就是自己共患的朋友和家人。  
虽然他们彼此遇到这种情况早就会相互平分重担，不会多表达出来自私的感情。  
可偶尔日常，大家还是跟着步调展现自己。因此零对小孩子的部分还是很宽容的。  
《好耶！》得到满足的小孩子用零的身体笑着欢呼。他叫优。  
【我还是麦片。】瞬间插入的贤用不温不火的生意要求到。  
（贤你偶尔也吃点肉类，相比科学家你明明和宅男一样。给我煎三片培根！）这个暴躁的人格叫阵，如他所说贤之前似乎是一个科学家。  
在队伍里，贤是最冷静沉稳贤明的一位，他帮助零一起研究回到原来身体的线索，并且也和军事一样。  
【阵…】贤想到通过一具身体来吸收培根那么多热量就让早上的他头疼不已。  
“好好，我知道了。那么绫呢？”零并不会轻易生气，而是接受了信息并询问女性人格。  
｛我的话也是老样子就好了｝被叫做绫的女性人格用和男子不算完全般配的甜美笑容回应了问题。  
但是看久了就会发现，零这个实则面容清秀的青年，这般笑起来的话，带着难以抗拒的诱惑魅力。  
由绫主导的纤细身躯动了起来，动作优雅娴熟，从手里的煎锅传来细微的响动。  
｛来，这是优的煎蛋。｝出锅的煎蛋色泽漂亮，香味唤醒了大脑，这才有种早晨真正来临的感觉。  
《好棒！》优欢呼着，双手捧着碟子放进了一遍的餐盘里，配上橙汁。  
“那么下面我来就好了。”拿回主导权的零安详地说，与此同时从冰箱里习惯的几个位置拿出来各人格喜欢的食材进行准备。  
因为五个人五种食物和饮料，随意对于就一个身体的零来讲吃多是很痛苦的事情。  
因此，他们五个人决定每个人都只摄取一点点，加起来来维持身体状况。像是刚才的煎蛋，一颗就是优一个人全部的早饭。  
零都很明确的把食材分成小小批存放，所以很方便。不一会，五人份的早餐上桌。  
他依旧喜欢在房车外面的空地里打开折叠桌，在宽敞的空间里享用食材。  
桌子上。一份煎蛋配橙汁，是优的。一份牛奶泡麦片，是贤的。三片培根配白水，是阵的。一片烤面包配咖啡，是零的。一颗苹果，是绫的。  
“我开动了，”零代替其他人说了开动词语，五个人的早饭才算开始。


	2. 白色房车里的无聊午餐

【总是摄取这些，对身体极其不健康。按照我们最近一周三次，也该适可而止。】贤冷静的声音从男子的薄蠢下发出。这份沉稳冷静就好像不是抱怨或者嘱咐，而只是单纯的分析数据。  
因为贤以前是个科学家，所以这种冷静分析数据的情况很常见，即使他此时成为了这个身体的内在人格之一，这个习惯也不会改变。  
｛很想吃一点新鲜蔬菜，对皮肤很好哦。｝男子深沉的声音瞬间变成柔和妩媚。撒娇抱怨一样的苦笑在那个白皙的面容上绽放开来。这是唯一的女性人格，绫。  
“我知道…但是你们知道的吧？最近新闻不多，我们的收入不够。这些钱要维持每周的生活，最近只能快餐。”这个声音出自身体的本体，他是这个身体的主导。  
往日看起来不容易接近的他名字叫零，而话不多的他只有在涉及到人格和身体还有事件上才会话多。  
但是他们五个已经在一起很久了，感觉似乎如此正常，他就像面对同居的朋友一样这样嘱咐着。  
｛我知道。不过买一点蔬菜水果，我可以做好几顿健康沙拉给大家。｝绫是医生，在调查事件时如果受伤，都是绫来照顾这具身体。所以她也会在意健康。  
时而绫也会帮零准备一些简单的食物，意面是她最拿手的。  
（烦死了！虽然很喜欢牛肉汉堡！但是吃那么多也好腻！快点来点事件啊！）暴躁的声音响起，这个是阵。此时零的面容也因为阵的占据而变的暴躁不已。  
阵一边发泄不满一边大喊希望。塑料袋子被他甩的乱响。  
也不能怪他，因为最近午餐菜谱几乎一样。  
袋子里满满都是便宜的快餐。鸡肉汉堡是零的，牛肉汉堡是阵的，薯条是优的，苹果派是绫的，土豆泥是贤的。而这个已经持续是一周的午饭菜谱了。  
“阵，冷静点。没有危险的事件才算是好事吧。”零压下了动作，低头对着体内的阵安抚到。  
（谁管啊！）阵依旧不满。  
《啊啊啊啊！忘记拿番茄酱了！薯条没有番茄酱不能吃啦，而且咱们的番茄酱不多了，我要留给晚上的蛋包饭！》刚才大人之间切换的生意被一个稚嫩的声音打算。不计后果考虑的发言和任性的想法是小孩子人格的优。  
虽然大家一起很久，优面对他们调查的事件，偶尔也能冷静分析进行大人一样的描述和思考。但私下里，优还就是一个爱哭闹的小孩子。  
但大家早就习惯了，具体是，不习惯不行。所以这样的抱怨斗嘴早就成为日常。  
（不要乱叫！还有，早上你就浪费了一个鸡蛋，晚上不许吃鸡蛋。）显然，往日的斗嘴主要都是小孩子性格和暴躁人格之间的二重奏。  
《为什么！买就好了。》  
（都和你说钱不多——）  
【吵死了你们。还是让身体储存点力气比较好，最近大概会很饿。】贤忍不住了，他冷静的生意此时带着一股严厉，在空气里显得格外威严。  
还好本来就不爱和人过多接触的零走在没什么人的地方。加上现在他们五个人的处境，一般都在没人的地方对话。不会引来目光。  
｛偶尔也想换换口味。｝绫插嘴，她独有会粗着眉头的深情让零看起来可怜兮兮。  
但是如果说面容清秀，零的确如此。加上他本来带着的清冷忧郁的形象，这个表情显得苍白无力却很有魅惑。当然他们最为身体内人格本人，并不会意识到。具体说是，他们控制不了这个身体如何展现他们的人格。  
【那么我和你换。】  
｛可以吗？｝  
【没什么，都是一个身体摄取。】贤很大度，他和绫还有零总能平静的解决问题。  
和他们相比，另外两个人格太小孩子气了。不过，也很富有感情色彩。  
“嗯，我倒是没什么。我的汉堡也可以和阵换。”零微笑着，他和表面的冷清不同，对于熟人说话声音会无意识的带上温柔。  
（我吃小鬼的薯条就好。）嘴角一撇，阵丝毫不考虑的说。  
《不行！明明零都和你换！》优放抗一样的把阵从人格位置上挤了下去。  
“那么，轮流换着吃吧，大家。”零重新取回了位置。他已经有些累了，那么多话往日可不是这样。因此零想快点解决。  
｛这个主意我喜欢。｝绫微笑着赞成，嘴角勾起的弧度让她眼睛也笑成一条缝。  
“OK？ Everybody？”零低头微笑着询问体内的众人，那是他征求全部人意见时的口头禅。他感觉到体内种人的回应，便开始制定计划。  
“那么今天，我是牛肉汉堡，优是鸡肉汉堡，阵是薯条，贤是苹果派，绫是土豆泥。”  
这就是今日的顺序。  
此时恰好走到自动发贩卖机前筹备最近的饮料。他们也是选择了最简单拼一的饮料来配合快餐，维持最近生计。  
零是咖啡，优是柠檬汁，阵是可乐，贤是雪碧，绫是苏打水。至少这个他们不会换着喝。  
于是此时他们拎着袋子回到了白色房车里。和中午阳光不同，房车里依旧昏暗。  
今日的午餐一尘不变，却和往日稍有不同。


	3. 白色房车里的喧嚣晚餐

｛哎呀，忘记买鸡蛋了！｝绫是最先发现问题的人格，借助着零的外表她露出来有点可人的苦恼表情，歪了歪头。  
放在白色房车门口的塑料袋打开后是今日的采购，但是早上刚提到的鸡蛋却被五个人一起遗忘了。  
（哎？！不会吧！零，为什么忘记了那么重要的事情！）刚才柔美怜人的表情立刻被抱怨的口气和紧蹙的眉毛扭曲。阵张开双手一边表示着自己的惊异，一边对着身体原本的主人责备着。  
“对不起…”被称作零的男子如此回答，此时面容的表情也变的最符合这个身体外貌。  
可是他只是平淡的带过一句，用手指摸着下巴微微皱着眉毛，“但这是我一个人的问题么？”他反驳的口气和阵完全不一样。  
【是我们所有人的问题。】此时的声音更加低沉冷静，那种冰冷很重的口气出自贤。  
这的确是他们共同的问题。想想其实今天没有发生什么，就连案件也没有，所以工作自然延迟。难得平凡的日子让他们连追查piece的事情也暂时拖延了一日。可是偏偏这样悠闲的日子里，却忘记简单的事情，对于零他们真是少见。  
《那么那么！今天还剩下几个鸡蛋？》优活跃气氛一般的声音从那头黑色乱发下不合时间的发出。他不过脑子的行为似乎完全没在担心问题。  
反而，他依旧满满带着小孩子的任性自我，随意对着体内其他人格确认。《哎？三个吗？我要吃蛋包饭！》完全没多加考虑，脱口而出。  
（臭小鬼！蛋包饭要用两个。那么不久还剩下一个了嘛！而且早上你都吃了一个了！）阻止顶撞优的自然阵，他们两个人就和难兄难弟一样。  
【又吵起来了。总之，人体一天最多摄取三颗鸡蛋。今晚摄取一颗是最适量的。】贤很嫌麻烦的挤入了第一位置占据了身体，总算制止了不停转换的斗嘴。  
说起来今天这样不停切换人格还真是少见，大概这就是放松后大家都忘记往日规则一样。  
优没有再冒出来吭声，按照他的性格冒出来的话大概会哭着撒娇。只不过现在如果惹贤生气会更糟糕，虽然一般贤都事不关己只考虑他觉得必要的事情。优可能在闹脾气吧？  
按照贤的说法，今早上已经吃了一个。今日吃两个最好，第三个就太多极限了。  
论“生前”，有些人格本来并不在意健康，比如优，阵，甚至零。但是因为身为医生的绫还有身为科学家的贤在，所以被强制灌输了健康条件。毕竟身体目前是大家的，生病难受也都能感受到。  
（那么我可以吃鸡蛋卷吗？咸的。）阵故意装乖，口气显得比往日诚恳老实很多。  
《阵你好过分！鸡蛋卷明明也要用两个鸡蛋！而且甜的才是最棒的！》优爆发出来，差点就踢到装食品的塑料袋。  
“好了，不用吵。”有时零真的为此很头痛，如果周围有人接触的话一定也会觉得很吵吧？  
零收拾好塑料袋拿进车里，不紧不慢的忘冰箱里放入。最近一直在吃快餐和简易微波炉视频，最近午餐也都是买了快餐。所以最后一点钱在临回家前买了熟食和蔬菜。  
“今天晚上用一个鸡蛋，然后当做裹面衣的材料，晚饭就油炸几样肉食吧。”难得的开销。  
【虽然不算健康，但是这样偶尔吃也没问题。另外两个可以留给明天，也有时间去购进新的。】贤对于合理的对话总是很果断的表达自己同意与否。  
｛也不能没有蔬菜，炸个番薯吧。｝绫也是很容易统一合理要求的人。只是她很注意健康，所以还是提出来了意见。  
【那么我要炸土豆。】  
“优？阵？在闹别扭吗？”零站在厨房里低头询问突然安静的两个人格，就是体内也感觉不到。  
（才不会闹别扭呢！零，不要胡说八道！我要炸猪排！）明明也和小孩子一样。阵大叫着，但是口气却和他要表达的感觉稍有出处。  
《啊啊啊！我本来也想要那个的！那么我要炸鸡块！》很容易被带动，优又回到了吵闹的小孩子时期。  
“看来解决了”零苦笑着叹口气，想想会发现，没有阵和优总觉得怪怪的。“我要炸虾。”  
这一天其实都在食物上争论了。  
但着这种对话却让到处奔波的五个人想到家的感觉，日常般的对话。  
虽然他们没有最初一起原因的记忆，但是隐约对于眼前独自生活的感觉却隐隐约约。这份感觉如今是一个怀念的故事，却让他们对于现在的生活感到了一丝安心。  
被诅咒的五人，至少现在他们觉得五个人在一起是如此这般的自然。  
“说起来，做天妇罗什锦不就好了？”当一切都做好以后，份盘装的油炸食物摆成了一小排。刚坐下来的零才想到什么的提出问题。  
的确如此，感觉那样一个种类就解决了。  
（管他呢！吃就对了！）阵才不在乎呢！  
《我开动了！》优也挤了出来。带动着零的身体，脸上挂着大大的笑容双手一拍。  
“……”零接受了优代理的饭前台词，默默把自己的炸虾融入口中。面衣有点厚。  
白色房车依旧停在海边露台停车场里，旁侧的青年一边享受着海风一边享受着五个人分享的晚餐。


End file.
